A Requiem for My Immortal
by Faerie Circle
Summary: But, then again, everyone at this darn school was beginning to act pretty whacked out within the past few days of classes. Well, everyone except the Hufflepuffs, that is; they were acting relatively normal, but I suppose that may very well be due to the fact that nobody really cares about what they do, anyway. A parody of My Immortal, in which Ebony's actually not that bad.


**Author's Note:** This is essentially just a parody of My Immortal that I've been writing between sessions of extreme boredom, in which the universe has been flipped upside down and everyone has caught an extreme case of the 'illiterate vampire!goth' except Ebony. You know, just to reduce the fandom-wide headache that has begun to spread upon the circulation of this darn fic. I'm not entirely sure if anyone else has already done this, but I can assure you that I'll attempt to make this as original as I can be without overstepping the boundaries of the original My Immortal fic's weird-ass canon.

Have fun. Or not. Whatever floats your figurative boat.

**Additional Note: **I have absolutely no part in any of the writing of the original My Immortal fanfiction, and have written this parody without hopes of claiming any such role in regards to the creation of their story. I also don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story at all, really, but one can always dream.

* * *

As I strolled across the dreary, frost-bitten grounds of Hogwarts, the prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I curiously observed the strange phenomenon known as 'sleet' that had overtaken the school's grounds, all the while noting the distinct lack of sunlight amongst the sombre, grey masses of clouds that circled menacingly above with a strong sense of satisfaction.

I've always much preferred the cold to the heat. Call me crazy, but there was absolutely nothing to be enjoyed from feeling my body ache and boil beneath the fierce afternoon sun with no convenient means of escape, when I could otherwise be enjoying a lazy Winter's afternoon snuggled beneath printed sheets alongside my favourite mug of hot chocolate, watching the snow fall like raindrops in the comfort of my own dormitory.

Ah, Heaven.

Peering further across the grounds, I begrudgingly noticed a small group of 'gofficks' scowling at me with great distaste; most likely peeved at my more…_traditional _means of attire. Rolling my ice-like blue eyes, which I'm often told resemble 'limpid tears,' whatever _that _means, I raised my most favoured finger towards the sky in their direction, and revelled in great satisfaction as their scowls deepened in intensity at my impulsive response.

It was a chilly mid-September morning, where during that very month I had henceforth been admitted into my first year at Hogwarts as per an international transfer program between the nations of Scotland and America; or, more specifically, the United States of America. Life within the cloudy, ever-raining Great Britain was certainly a massive change from the warmth and general normalcy that surrounded my hometown of Cleveland, Ohio, but I would be lying if I said that the change hasn't been anything but desirable.

'Hey, Ebony!' shouted a voice, its distinct icy tone interrupting my loose train of thought. Glancing further ahead of myself, I caught sight of Draco Malfoy, waving madly in great resemblance of a loon.

Frowning in slight confusion, I increased my pace until my strides caught up to his, where he met me in-between.

'What's up, Draco?' I asked, glancing over his pale, chiselled features with mild concern. It certainly wasn't normal for _Draco Malfoy_ of all people to call out a stranger such as myself amongst a crowd of people with no alternative motive.

But, then again, everyone at this darn school was beginning to act pretty whacked out within the past few days of classes. Well, everyone except the Hufflepuffs, that is; they were acting relatively normal, but I suppose that may very well be due to the fact that nobody really cares about what they do, anyway.

'Nothing,' he responded shyly, almost childishly, and quickly scampered away with a soft mumble that vaguely sounded like, _'WhoopsIhearmyfriendsIgottagobye'._

Definitely very, very weird.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews do tend to inspire me to continue writing (and make me feel all warm and snuggly inside) so please show your interest and acknowledgement by sharing your thoughts, even if they're in the form of a little smiley face.


End file.
